Salah Strategi
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Ketika seorang Fujisaki 'Bossun' Yuusuke salah strategi dalam menentukan hukuman dalam permainan bersama sang Adik Kembarnya, Tsubaki Sasuke. My first YuuSasu fic here. Twincest. Warnings inside. RnR? :D


**Salah Strategi**

**Pairing : Fujisaki Yuusuke x Tsubaki Sasuke**

**Disclaimer : SKET DANCE (c) Kenta Shinohara. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warnings : TWINCEST ALERT! Shou-ai—BL. Oneshoot/drabble. A little bit OOC. Don't like, don't read! No bashing please!**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bossun nyengir—lebar sekali. Amat sangat lebar sampai-sampai Himeko ingin memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat hoki favoritnya.

Serius, muka Bossun yang nyengir benar-benar menyebalkan! Lebih menyebalkan daripada berandalan yang sering mencegat anak-anak sekolah lain lewat dan kemudian memalak mereka.

Tapi emosi Himeko bisa reda dengan amat sangat cepatnya kalau melihat pemandangan selain Bossun yang nyengir selebar pantat kuda nil dan Switch yang sibuk mengeluarkan semua koleksi baju maidnya dari—entah dari mana.

Perempuan cantik berambut pirang dengan _choker_ hitam di leher jenjangnya yang menawan itu benar benar-benar tak bisa menyangkal kenapa Bossun bisa nyengir selebar itu—karena dia juga ikut nyengir lebar dengan pipi merona dan permen Pelocan dengan rasa jantung sapi yang bergetar di kepalan tangannya.

"I-Imuuuutt~" suara Himeko tertahan namun tetap saja keluar.

_/"Hyuu, hyuu, kali ini dia harus memakai kostum _maid_ dengan _neko-mimi_ ini!"/_ Switch berkata dengan laptopnya sambil menyerahkan _neko-mimi_ beserta ekornya.

"Muahahaha, berterima kasihlah padaku, wahai anggota Sket Dance-ku terkasih!" Bossun—masih nyengir lebar—menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan hidungnya kembang-kempis bangga. Tertawanya lebar, selebar gua hantu. Topi Poppman merahnya yang bertanduk dengan _goggles_ itu pun ikut bergoyang karena tubuh Bossun yang bergoyang itu.

"Uuuhh, Bossun~ Kau memang ketua yang paling hebat!" Himeko berseru senang.

/"Kau ketua yang pantas dibanggakan!"/ Switch ikut menimpali. Dan membuat Bossun—yang bernama asli Fujisaki Yuusuke—semakin besar kepala.

"Puji aku terus! Huahahaha!"

"U-Ukh, sial... Bisa-bisanya aku—" suara seorang pemuda lain terdengar. Pemuda itu adalah sang Ketua OSIS SMA Kaimei, Tsubaki Sasuke. Suaranya bergetar hebat penuh dengan kekesalan—entah karena apa.

"Hahaha! Salahkan kebodohanmu sendiri, Tsubaki!" Bossun menuding Tsubaki dengan telunjuknya, "Salahkan kebodohan dan kepercayaan dirimu pada hal yang bahkan tidak bisa kau lakukan! Hahahaha!"

Tsubaki menggeretakkan giginya, "Memang salah kalau aku percaya diri dengan kemampuan menggambarku?" tanyanya sinis.

"Pfft!" Bossun mendengus, "PD itu baik, tapi kau harus tahu diri kalau soal 'imajinasi', 'Oh, Adik Kecilku yang Manis'~" pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu menggoyangkan jemarinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kh—!"

_Well_, terlepas dari omongan Bossun, ini memang jelas kebodohan dan kecerobohan Tsubaki sendiri. Diam-diam ia mengakui itu. Hanya karena masalah sepele, benar benar sepele; melihat di internet tentang karya seni entah buatan siapa itu yang jelas karyanya hanya berupa empat garis di atas kertas yang dihargai beberapa juta yen. Tsubaki (yang memang tidak melihat di mana 'seni'nya) berkomentar kalau itu sama sekali bukan seni dan ia bisa menggambar lebih bagus dari itu dan Bossun mendengar dan mengejeknya dan—biasalah, mulai cekcok. Kembar yang manis sekali, bukan?

Dan akhirnya mereka malah beradu untuk 'siapa yang bisa menggambar dengan baik untuk membuktikan apa itu seni'. Ya, mereka berdua adalah kembar idiot. Maklumi hal itu. Kembar tapi selalu bersaing juga manis, kok! Dan tentu saja sudah dengan jelas diketahui pemenangnya, 'kan?

Bossun menang telak dengan _voting_ terbanyak dari kelasnya sedangkan Tsubaki hanya dapat dua suara—dari Unyuu dan Kiri. Taruhannya adalah; yang menang dapat menyuruh yang kalah, apapun perintahnya—tak ada kata 'tidak'.

Setelah itu Bossun dengan jumawa menyuruh adik kembar kecilnya yang manis itu untuk melakukan hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Bossun di dunia ini, menjadi pelayan Bossun. Bagaimana Bossun tidak nyengir lebar? Apalagi kalau kau bisa menyuruh seorang Tsubaki Sasuke mengenakan kostum _maid_ berwarna hitam dengan ujung merah, berpita merah, bercelemek renda putih, sarung tangan panjang, kaus kaki tinggi dan sepatu fantovel hitam berpita merah pula. Serta tambahan dari Switch (yang _otaku_ sejati) sebuah telinga kucing beserta ekornya. Pun si Himeko yang sedaritadi gemas melihat Tsubaki yang amat sangat imut di matanya itu sambil mengambil beberapa fotonya.

Betapa bahagia Sket Dance hari itu (bahkan sampai menyuruh Kiri untuk tidak mengusik permainan ini sama sekali. Terima kasih pada perintah absolut Tsubaki DAN sikap Tsubaki yang tidak pernah mau menarik ucapannya sendiri. Ahahaha!) karena hal ini.

"Kenapa pula kau memintaku untuk berpakaian seperti ini, sih, Fujisaki?!" Tsubaki melotot dengan mata beriris _amber_-nya yang indah itu.

"Karena ini perintah YANG MENANG. Dan kau HARUS menurutinya. Fufufufu~ Sekarang, ambilkan aku teh dan suapi aku makan _dango_!" perintah Bossun.

Tsubaki hanya berdecak kesal, mengutuk Bossun dengan suara keras dan berlalu mengambilkan teh dan _dango_.

"Ini!" kembaran Bossun itu menyerahkan _dango_ dan teh.

Bossun mendesah, "Kubilang 'suapi', Pelayanku~ Oh! Dan jangan lupa panggil aku '_Onii-chan_!' ya!" Bossun nyengir setan.

"Ap—" belum sempat Tsubaki protes, Bossun sudah menyerempet.

"AKU yang MENANG, loh~"

"Aaaarrghh!" Tsubaki kemudian duduk di samping Bossun dan mengambil setusuk _dango_, "Buka mulutmu, bilang 'aah' makan ini, _O-Oni-Onii-chan_!" katanya ketus namun dengan rona di pipinya. Mengatakan _'Onii-chan'_ bukan perkara yang sulit—kecuali kalau kau sudah terpisah selama tujuh belas tahun dan tidak mengetahui kalau kau punya kakak kembar yang ternyata orang yang kau anggap _rival_ setelah kau masuk SMA dan mengetahui kebenarannya sewaktu kau berusia tujuh belas tahun.

"Ahahaha, Anak Baik! Aa—Huh?" Bossun tercekat.

"Kenapa, _Onii-chan_? Kubilang buka mulutmu!"

"Huuh?!" Bossun menganga lebar sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia menengok ke samping—melihat adik kembarnya yang baru ia sadari amat sangat manis dalam balutan seragam _maid_ pinjaman Switch (ia terlalu senang karena menang sampai-sampai ia tidak memerhatikan keseluruhan penampilan adiknya sendiri) dengan telinga kucing dan ekor itu.

Bossun merona, "Kau memanggil—"

"_Onii-chan_. Kau sendiri yang menyuruh, 'kan, _Onii-chan_?" balas Tsubaki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal sekaligus kesal. Ia yang menyuruh, kok, sekarang ia yang jadi kikuk. Bah!

Muka Bossun semakin merah, "...Sial. Sepertinya aku salah strategi." ia menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya benar-benar merah dan bulir keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih, _Onii-chan_?" Tsubaki mengerutkan alisnya.

"...Sudahlah, cepat suapi aku daripada aku memakanmu—"

"Hah?"

_/"Kelihatannya kita mengganggu."/_ bisik Switch.

Himeko mengangguk setuju, "Tapi aku ingin lihat." Katanya gregetan.

Apa boleh buat kalau diam-diam Switch dan Himeko menjadi _shipper_ Bossun x Tsubaki karena mereka kembar, 'kan? Belum lagi Switch dan himeko mengambil foto mereka diam-diam dan memanipulasinya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat amat sangat romantis—kau tahulah maksudnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan Sket Dance, meninggalkan Bossun dan Tsubaki yang memakai baju _maid_ itu sendiri.

"Setelah _dango_, aku akan memakanmu." Bossun menutupi seluruh mukanya kini.

Tsubaki—yang akhirnya _ngeh_—ikut merona hebat, "Ap-ap—Ter-ternyata kau punya selera seper—"

"Diamlah!"

Dan mereka pun berdiam cukup lama dalam kecanggungan. Namun Bossun akhirnya membuka mulutnya, melahap bulatan _dango_ dari tangan Tsubaki, mengunyahnya (dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah itu) dan kemudian melumat habis mulut Tsubaki yang tercengang kemudian tertutup rapat tersebut.

"...Dasar _Onii-chan_ mesum."

"Sebut aku mesum, atau apalah yang jelas aku benar-benar salah strategi karena membuatmu terlihat begitu manis dan membuatku ingin memakanmu!"

Dan bibir mereka bertaut lagi. Dan tangan Bossun pun mulai 'berpetualang' melucuti semua atribut yang menempel di tubuh Tsubaki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OMAKE~**

"Huwee! Aku ingin lihat!" suara Himeko tertahan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sambil mencoba mendengar apa yang ada di dalam sana. Pintunya tidak terkunci, sih. Tapi tetap saja, 'kan? Kalau melihat langsung, Himeko bisa pingsan karena mimisan.

_/"Tenang saja, Himeko."/_ Switch berkomentar sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu. Himeko menengok. Iris matanya melihat laptop Switch yang menyala dan tangannya yang menyodorkan salah satu _headset_, _/"Aku merekamnya, kok!"/_.

Dan Himeko pun memeluk Switch dan tak lupa melakukan _bro-fist_ ala Pe*Di*Pi*. Yah, _fujodanshi_ memang hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

GUE MENYALAHKAN **VAN HUNTER **KARENA ADEK GUE SATU ITU NGE-_TAG_ GUE DI FB DI FOTO YANG ASDFGHJKL DAN GUE NGE-_SHIP_ **TWINCEST** INI DARIPADA _PAIR_ APAPUN DI SKET DANCE. AHAHAHAHAH! DAN GUE SAMA DIA **_NEED MORE YUUSASU_** DI FANDOM SKET DANCE. OH, YEAH, BABY! **#kalemnapa**

Oke, dan ini _1st FF oneshoot_-lebih-ke-_drabble_-gue di _fandom_ Sket Dance Indo! **LOL** _Hope you enjoy this fic_! J


End file.
